weekyle15s_the_new_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Butterfly
Moon Butterfly also known as Moon The Undaunted is a member of the Butterfly Family. Appearance Moon Butterfly has long pale blue hair, light blue eyes, and magenta-colored diamonds on her cheeks. Moon also uses magenta pink lipstick. She stands at a height of 5' 7" (1.7 m). In her mewberty form, Moon has periwinkle skin, and her hair becomes a slightly darker shade of light blue. She gains two additional sets of arms, longer diamond-tipped eyelashes, large blue butterfly wings with diamond-tipped "feelers" on the bottom, and diamond-tipped antennae on her head. Moon wears her hair in a long braid and wears an ankle length, short-sleeved sky blue dress with a pale periwinkle shirt underneath, and blue flats. Personality Moon Butterfly is serious most of the time, having a low tolerance for anything messy or destructive. In "Royal Pain", she was said to have kicked her husband out of the castle for not cleaning up his messes. Moon often regards safety and caution for Adam as shown most prominently in The Battle for Mewni when they were forced on the run from Toffee. Being the queen, Moon acts as the true ruling monarch of Mewni and always has the well-being of her kingdom in mind, to the point she is unable to express interest in anything else. This often causes her to appear cold and even somewhat authoritarian towards others. Despite her overbearing strictness, she truly cares for her daughter; after the near loss of the family wand, rather than show any anger or disappointment, she hugs Star, telling her daughter that she's just glad she's safe. Her concern for Star is also demonstrated in "Toffee" when she attacks Toffee for presumably killing Star. In "Puddle Defender" and "Total Eclipsa the Moon", she demonstrates that she is willing to have an open mind about those toward whom she has preconceived misconceptions, such as monsters and Eclipsa. She is even more tolerant of monsters in "Moon Remembers" and promises not to harm them after reclaiming the throne in "Pizza Party", even showing anger when Mina vows to kill all monsters. After "Moon Remembers", she tried to let go of her role as queen and start over. In "Ghost of Butterfly Castle" and Cornonation" she showed progress by refusing to be her peoples' problem solver and instead encouraged them to think for themselves. Unfortunately, by leading a coup against Eclipsa in "Pizza Party", Moon showed she is ultimately unable to let go, even relying on petty excuses to justify herself. However, in "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", after being betrayed by Mina, Moon seems to have finally realized that her preconceived beliefs are fundamentally wrong and now displays shame towards her previous actions. Magic & Abilities * Royal Magic Wand: As a Queen of Mewni she inherited the wand and it was the form of a small sceptre with a blue jewel with the shape of a heart and used it for powerful spells like when she cut off Toffee's finger. * Mewberty form: Moon can change into her Mewberty form at will. She has blue skin, six arms, and large butterfly wings capable of flight. * Inherent magic: As a queen of Mewni, Moon has magic deep within her body that she can access by "dipping down". With this reservoir of magic power, she can fire energy from her hands and create magical constructs such as whips, barriers and energy swords. * Swordsmanship: Moon has proven to be proficient with both regular swords and energy swords created with her magic. * Telekinesis: In "The Bogbeast of Boggabah", Moon levitates Star off the ground. In "Tough Love", she levitates mud and large boulders. * Baking: "Butterfly Follies" and "Escape from the Pie Folk" show that Moon has a talent for making pies. Weapons * Royal Magic Wand Family * Butterfly Family (Ancestors and Descendants) Voice Actress Grey Griffin. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Married Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Daughters Category:Humans Category:Mewmans Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Netural Category:Butterfly Family